Generally, a vehicle control device includes a microcomputer that executes processing for controlling a vehicle. If the microcomputer fails, the control processing is not normally executed and this results in disrupting an operation of the vehicle. For this reason, it is necessary to appropriately inspect the failure of the microcomputer.
A control device described in PTL 1 includes a first microcomputer and a second microcomputer and the first microcomputer and the second microcomputer monitor abnormalities of partner sides. Each of the first microcomputer and the second microcomputer includes a reception buffer to receive an operation value of the partner side and compares a self operation value and the operation value of the partner side. As a comparison result, when the self operation value and the operation value of the partner side are different from each other, it is determined that at least one of the first microcomputer and the second microcomputer is abnormal.